Automobile vans or minivans usually include a passenger-side, central cabin door. Unlike standard automobile doors that open out away from the vehicle and are hinged about a vertical axis, the sliding door opens by sliding on wheels or bearings that run within one or more channels in the automobile body, such channels being generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Such sliding doors are usually larger than the standard doors to provide greater access to the center of the cabin. As a result, the sliding doors often weigh more than the standard door and may require a stabilizer to secure the door in position and to reduce vibration (and resulting noise) during movement of the automobile. Such stabilizers usually include a male part secured to the sliding door and a female part secured to a vertical door frame. The two stabilizer parts are vertically aligned for cooperative engagement when the sliding door is closed. In addition to the standard door latch, this stabilizer arrangement helps to prevent movement of the door relative to the automobile body. It has been found, however, that even slight relative movement between the male and female stabilizer parts when in contact cause unwanted noise, such as material squeaking, which can be heard within the vehicle cabin.